


Oh Christmas Tree

by MagicBerry



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Mistletoe, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: The Rambeau-Danvers family decorate a Christmas tree.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Oh Christmas Tree

“The tree’s looking good, don’t you think?”

Maria adjusts one of the ornaments with a proud smile. Carol, with a similar expression, nods in agreement. It’s not very tall, so the women have spent the last hour on their knees decorating. Monica picked it out at the lot by running toward the tree, hugging it, and excitedly exclaiming how it was the same size she was. They bought it for obvious reasons.

The three-year-old sitting next to her hands her mom another decoration. It’s a homemade snowman she made out of play-doh. The pink ornament finds itself a home between Airplane Santa and some candy canes.

They finish decorating when the sun is down. Giving her parents a hug, Monica asks if she can help decorate again tomorrow before tiredly going to bed. When she’s gone, her moms begin cleaning up the living room. Maria picks boxes off the floor and Carol sweeps. It’s quiet except for the softest volume of the radio. All is calm, all is well, and beneath the mistletoe, all is warm.


End file.
